A Ruthie and Martin Story
by CountrySleepingBeauty
Summary: Martin loves Ruthie, Ruthie loves Martin, will either say or do anything before one is gone from their lives possibly for forever? Rated M for later content. Hope you like it. It's my very first fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 7th Heaven characters, if I did Ruthie and Martin would have ended up together in the series finale.

Chapter 1

All of her life Ruthie Camden had been seen as the preacher's daughter and was expected be the stereotypical "good girl". Either guys didn't want to go out with her, or the bad boys wanted to go out with her to try and ruin her reputation. All she wanted was to be a normal girl with a normal life who had a normal family. But when it came to the Camdens nothing was normal. Ruthie never thought that one day her family's abnormality would bring her face to face with a guy she knew she would love her entire life.

Martin Brewer was used to moving all over the place, what with his dad in the military, and had felt ever since his mom died that he didn't have a real family but, when he met the Camden family in Glen Oak, he felt he'd finally found a family. He was there all the time, and then they'd asked him to move in with them until his dad came back from Iraq and he'd felt that he was really apart of their family. Ruthie had been a good friend and he'd thought of her as a sister, but lately he hadn't been thinking brotherly thoughts toward her.

When Ruthie first saw Martin Brewer she couldn't take her eyes off of him, he was so gorgeous. As she got to know him she fell in love with him, but there was no way she'd ever tell him since she was only ever a sister to him. It got on her nerves sometimes, like when she'd worn a short jean skirt and spaghetti strap, lacey, v-cut cami one day. It was not long after he'd moved back to his house across the street, and he was waiting by his car to take her to school when he'd suddenly yelled at her.

"What are you wearing?! Your parents are letting you go to school like that?!"

"Uh, yeah Martin. Otherwise I wouldn't be out here."

"You should go change. That gives off the wrong impression to the wrong type of guy."

"You know what's funny Martin? Is that you were hitting on a girl yesterday who was wearing an outfit that was worse than mine."

"Well uh, well uh…"

"Ha! You can't even say anything back, so let's get going, I don't want to be late."

Martin had wanted to say that she meant nothing to him and he could have cared less if any other guys hit on her. But he did care if other guys were looking at Ruthie when she looked like that. He only wanted her to look like that for him, but there was no way he'd say anything, since she'd probably laugh in his face. She had her pick of guys lately, there were guys in his class who'd been talking about her recently, and he did not like what he heard. None of those guys could take care or care for Ruthie the way he did.

AN: This is my first attempt at a fan fiction please review and I'll put up more.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 7th Heaven characters, just this storyline

Chapter 2- Ruthie

During my 9th period English class I kept drifting off and daydreaming about me and Martin being together, I just couldn't help it, we were reading Romeo and Juliet and it was a very romantic story. I loved it when he fell in love with her at very first sight, and how he climbed up on her balcony and said those beautiful words to each other. It made me think about me and Martin. I was dreaming about Martin climbing up on my balcony, ok so the stairs to my attic bedroom, and saying things like that to me. I even went so far as dreaming about their love scene.

_While lying in bed listening to my favorite Rascal Flatts CD and humming along, I hear the creak of the floorboards and turn to see Martin. _

"_What are you doing hear Martin?" _

"_The sun and the moon, and the stars above, cannot compare to the beauty I see in your eyes, you , the one I love." _

"_Wait what did you say?" _

"_Basically it was 'I love you.' I've loved you since, well since forever, I guess I didn't really realize it until after I moved out."_

"_Oh, Martin, I love you too, since the first day I met you."_

_He runs over to me and grabs me, kissing me with all the passion in the world, and I kiss him back with all the love in my heart. Suddenly his hand rises from my waist to my breasts and he starts to touch them. I gasped and he suddenly pulled away._

"_Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Ruthie, it's just I can't help myself, you're just so beautiful and I guess I just got caught up. I've dreamed about this before and I guess I was thinking that it was a dream and not real. I'm sorry I'll go."_

"_No Martin, wait. I don't want you to go. I was just surprised is all. I've dreamt about this too, more than I should have. But I do want to make love to you."_

"_Ruthie are you sure? I mean I just want to make sure you know what you are doing."_

"_Martin, I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life. Please, I want to be one with you."_

"_Ok."_

_Martin grabs me and kisses me before finally throwing me down on the bed, he starts kissing me again and I can feel his hand snaking up my shirt, before I know it my shirt's off and I' m in my bra an jeans only. I start taking his shirt off, pressing kisses after each button is undone. As I finally pull his shirt off, I use all of my weight to flip him over. Then I…_

"Miss Camden!"

"Yes Mr. Dawson?"

"The bell rang 5 minutes ago. School is over."

"Thanks. I guess I got kinda lost reading Romeo and Juliet. It's just such a beautiful story."

"Good, I'm glad someone likes it. The final assignment for the year is to finish the play and write your own version of it. It'll be due the 21st of May. You have 2 weeks."

"Thanks again Mr. Dawson. See ya next week."

As Ruthie left the class she felt so embarrassed that she'd been so caught up in daydreaming that she missed out on her favorite class. She was excited about this assignment, but had no idea as to what she was going to come up with. She arrived at her locker and threw her school books in, leaving out the play. She decided she'd continue it while waiting for Martin to get out of baseball practice. It would at least distract her from Martin.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the 7th Heaven characters. This purely original and is only something I would have liked to have seen on the show.

Chapter 3- Martin

Baseball practice went really well today. Ruthie wasn't being distracting, she was just reading. He loved that about her, she was such a beautiful girl, she was sweet, and to top it all off she was smarter than hell. He'd never met a triple threat before, and that's exactly why he loved her. She was the perfect girl. I mean she didn't take any crap from anyone, she was honest to a fault, loyal, when she got angry she looked so sexy it almost made you want to make her angry. Any sane guy would want to date her and he was sure many guys did, but for some reason nobody had asked her out lately and while he knew it made him happy, he was sure Ruthie hated not being asked out, after all she was a 16 year old girl. As much as Martin wanted to be happy and that meant being with Ruthie, her happiness was going to come first, even if he was hurt. He loved her that much. So he decided he'd fix her up with one of his teammates.

It was a good idea, except for one thing, who was he going to set her up with. In his mind he was going through the list of his teammates, ruling out the guys who were taken and the seniors, as well as the freshmen. All of a sudden he came up with the perfect person, Carter Bentley. He was a junior who made varsity his freshman year, he played third baseman, and was extremely smart. His family, as well as himself, had old-fashioned values, Carter and his parents went to the Camden's church, it was perfect she'd be taken care of by him, and Martin didn't have to worry that some perv would be trying to have sex with her.

While Martin had been having _those_ type of dreams about Ruthie and had often thought about it during class, he didn't want anyone else touching her the way he'd dreamt of. Her beautiful round breasts that were the perfect size, her cute little butt that couldn't compare to Beyonce's, no matter what anyone else said. And let's not forget her beautifully full lips that he wanted to bruise with his kisses while his hands ran over her and explored the contour of her body. He could tell with lips like that he could easily lose himself in her, those were the lips that he wanted to kiss for the rest of his life. Yes, Carter was perfect for Ruthie, because he was probably the type of guy who waited until he was married and that made Martin happy. He'd call Carter tonight and suggest something about asking Ruthie out.

Ruthie was waiting for him at his car when practice was over. He loved how beautiful she looked leaning against his truck.

"How was your day?" he asked her.

"It was good, all my homework is done, except English, which is a final assignment due the 21st. I have to write my own version of Romeo and Juliet. I'm really excited about it and I love the play. It's really romantic and I can't wait to see what happens, maybe their families will get along and forget their differences in the end."

"It is a good play, I remember reading it my sophomore year. I think I was the only guy to admit that I liked it." He didn't have the heart to tell her that as romantic as the story is it had a terrible ending, he couldn't tell her they both die in the end. She'd have to find out for herself.

"Hey Martin, can we get going? I need to get home. Mom and Dad are going out tonight and I promised I'd watch Sam and David. Besides I'd like to finish this so I can start on my own version. Are you excited about graduation? It's only 2 weeks away."

"Yea I really am. I can't believe I got a scholarship for baseball and I can't wait to start school."

"You never did tell me where you got the scholarship to. Where are you going to go to school?"

"Well my scholarship is to…" Martin gets cut off by "Me and My Gang". _Great why is Mac calling me? I just saw him. I swear in some ways that guy is like a teenage girl._

By the time he was finished listening to Mac and his girl problems, his prom date was bugging him and telling him he'd better rent a limo and he'd better get a yellow rose to go with her dress, and on and on, Ruthie was long out of the car and in her house. And Martin of course was in his bedroom and wondering what he should do about prom himself. Should he consider Ruthie or just ask Shelby. He really wanted to with Ruthie, but he was afraid she'd just treat him like a friend and he knew if he asked her that the whole sex thing would cross his mind a million times during the night. Shelby was a senior who had a huge crush on him, he knew he wouldn't want to be with her like he would with Ruthie. It would be safer to go with Shelby. He had no clue. Martin Brewer was clueless.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the 7th Heaven characters at all although if I did the series would have ended in a different way.

Chapter 4

What the hell? Why did it have to end that way? Why did they have to die? I was so angry I threw the book across my room.

"Ow. I guess I taught you well."

I looked up to see Martin standing in the doorway. I'd hit him in the head with the book. I started laughing, I couldn't help it, it was kinda funny.

"Oh you think that's funny do you?" Before I knew it Martin was tickling me.

"Martin stop! Stop." I kept saying it over and over, not being real convincing because I was of course laughing, and although Martin didn't know it, I enjoyed it, because I had dreamed of Martin touching me like this for the longest time. It was right of one of her dreams.

He couldn't believe that he was playing with Ruthie like this. Tickling someone was such a juvenile thing, but it felt so right doing it with Ruthie. Her skin was so soft and she smelled so good. Hearing her laughter was like listening to music it was so beautiful. Suddenly he was face to face with her, and they were really close. He wanted to kiss her and would have had Sam and David not walked up.

"Ruthie. We're hungry."

"Mom left some money for us. Do you wanna order a pizza or go to the Dairy Shack for dinner?"

"Well…"

"I wanna go to the Dairy Shack." pronounced David

"Well Sam, do you wanna go to the Dairy Shack?" Ruthie asked hoping he would say yes.

"Sure, but I want Martin to come with us."

"I'm sure Martin has better things to do on a Friday night than go to the Dairy Shack with us."

"Actually if you don't mind I'd really like to go with you. I'm kinda bored."

Ruthie was happy he didn't have a date for a Friday night, but then again he could always have one for tomorrow.

"Ok, guys give me a minute to freshen up and change out of my pajamas. I really did expect you guys to say pizza. I'll meet you downstairs in 15 minutes."

Ruthie looked in her closet and chose her favorite jeans. The ones with the rips and holes in them that her mother hated, but unlike most girls who bought them like that, Ruthie's were from her actually wearing them so much. Then she decided on her vintage Sleeping Beauty movie poster tee. It had been her favorite movie as a little girl. She put on clear lipgloss, brushed her curls, and put on a pair of flip flops.

Martin thought she looked good in those shorts, long sleeved shirt and her Ugg boots, but when she came down the stairs she looked beautiful. True she was still dressed down, but that was made it so fucking sexy. There weren't many girls who could look beautiful dressed down like that. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about her like that but that was how he felt. He'd much rather spend his Friday night with her, even if her brothers were with them, than with any girl in the entire world.

"Ok, I'm ready to go."

"Martin said he'd drive us." Sam announced.

"Well that's very nice of him."

"It's no problem, I heard it was gonna storm later."

They all piled in the car and drove to the Dairy Shack. David decided he wanted to get chicken strips, but Sam had said he'd wanted a chili dog. 'Eh, good thing David has to sleep with him and not me.' Ruthie thought.

When they got there, there was a line, and Martin said he'd be right back, that he had to go to the bathroom. They got to the front of the line and Sam and David ordered, Ruthie was about to order when these guys came up to her.

"Hey sweet thang, what are you doing tonight?"

"Yeah, you wanna come home with me?"

Martin walked out of the bathroom just in time to see them harassing Ruthie. He wouldn't allow that to happen. He started to get mad, and was about to go over there and punch the guys lights out. He saw him grab Ruthie's ass, and he saw red. But before he could even do anything he saw Ruthie punch the guy with all of her strength.

The guy fell so hard on the floor it was hilarious. It served him right for grabbing her ass.

"For your information penis breath I'm babysitting my brothers and I even if I wasn't I would never give a guy like you a chance because all you ever do is objectify women. You're the type of guy who thinks he's a pimp when in real life no one respects those kind of people and I have no idea why you'd want to emulate one of them. And in case you don't know what emulate means, as I'm sure you don't because your brain is probably the size of a walnut, it means copy. So why don't you run along home before I kick you in the nuts." Everyone in the restaurant started clapping. Turning to the cashier she said, "I'd like the double cheeseburger with mayo and onions, French fries and a chocolate shake."

Wow. Ruthie didn't need Martin at all. He couldn't help but bust out laughing as the guy ran out of there faster than he'd ever seen anyone run.

"Ruthie that was amazing. I was about to come and do that myself, but it looks like you can take of yourself and you don't need me at all."

Ruthie wanted to say, 'I do need you Martin, much more than you'll ever know. After they ate, Martin took them home and walked them inside. Ruthie put on a movie for the twins and decided to go upstairs and start on her story.

"Thanks for coming with us Martin. It was really nice of you. I'll see you later."

"Right, see ya later."

Martin left and thought about earlier, it's nice that Ruthie can take of herself, especially since he knew he'd never be able to take care of her the way he wanted, but some part of him wished she did need him. He walked up to his room to lay on his bed and think about Ruthie like he did every night.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the 7th Heaven characters. I only own the plotline.

Chapter 5- Ruthie

Ruthie had been trying to think of what her version would entail. She really wanted to get this story done, she knew it was a total nerdy thing to do, but it was smarter to get it done and out of the way than to put it off like most of her friends.

Suddenly she had the perfect idea.

"Once in a town that was very small lived a young girl…

She finished the entire story before midnight, once she'd started the story just came out. She couldn't believe how easy it'd been. It was definitely an A paper.

She was getting ready to go to bed and heard someone come up the stairs.

"Ruthie, honey what are you still doing awake?" Her mother asked her.

"Oh I just got this paper assignment today that's due in two weeks, but I wanted to get it done, and once I started it kept coming and before I knew it I was done."

"Well that's wonderful. What was the assignment?"

"I had to write my own version of Romeo and Juliet. I loved the play and I couldn't wait to do the paper, so I'm glad it's done. I think it's an A paper."

"That's great Ruthie. Now I want you to get to bed."

"Ok mom. Goodnight. I love you."

"Goodnight sweetheart, I love you too."

As Ruthie got into bed she started thinking about her story. It was something she wished could really happen, but she was certain never would.

Ruthie awoke the next morning from the most amazing dream she'd ever had.

It was not much different from what'd happened in her bedroom the previous night with some exceptions.

_Martin was tickling me all over and for some reason I couldn't breathe. All of a sudden he stopped. He was dangerously close to her. He leaned down to kiss her. His lips met hers in a fit of passion. She kissed him back, and his hand crept up to her breasts. He started massaging them. They broke apart for a second._

"_Ruthie Camden, I've loved you from the minute I met you. I've been denying it and brushing it off for so long, but when I saw you the other morning I couldn't help but yell at you. Don't get me wrong, you looked sexier than should be allowed, but I didn't want any other guys seeing you like that. I wanted to keep it all to myself." _

"_Oh, Martin, I've been in love with you from the minute I met you too. I just thought you only saw me as a sister. All I've ever wanted to do is be with you. I hated seeing you hitting on that girl. That's why I wore that outfit, I wanted you to see _me_."_

"_I most certainly did. And if you knew what I've been thinking you'd know I haven't been thinking of you as a sister. It's true at first I did think of you as a sister, or so I thought. I guess I just took the protectiveness that way, not as jealousy. But when I came back this summer from baseball camp, I noticed how beautiful you were and that I never thought of you as a sister. And that my protectiveness was jealousy. I don't want you to be with anyone but me."_

_They started kissing again, and Martin's right hand was slowly snaking it's way up, when Ruthie stopped him for a moment._

"_Martin, you know nobody else is here. I want you so badly. I'm not like Matt, Mary and Lucy. I want you to be my first and I want it to be now."_

"_Ruthie are you sure?"_

"_More than sure."_

"_If you insist."_

"_Wait you have condom right?"_

"_Yes, I don't want to be in a compromising situation."_

_He started kissing her again, and once again his hand started snaking its way up her thigh. At one point Ruthie took her hands and started tugging at his shirt. He pulled away, and pulled it off._

"_Now it's your turn."_

_Ruthie took her shirt off revealing a hot pink and lace bra. Martin gasped at that and started kissing her again. His hands once again started to massage his breasts, and then her bra was off in a second. Martin stood up to take off his pants and boxers. What caught Ruthie's eye was his size, there was no denying that Martin Brewer was well endowed, and Ruthie thought, 'He has definitely been blessed.' He pulled Ruthie up to help her remove her pants and underwear._

_After that, he gently pushed her back onto her bed, and climbed onto it himself. Before doing anything else he put on the condom. Then he began kissing Ruthie. 'I could get used to this' Ruthie thought at the exact moment Martin did._

"_It's going to hurt, but just for a second."_

"_It's ok, I'm just glad it's you. Knowing that, it won't hurt as much, because I know you'll be gentle with me."_

_After hearing that Martin pushed slowly into her. Ruthie flinched at the pain as he finally was completely in. _

"_I'm sorry. I don't want you to be in any pain."_

"_It's alright, it doesn't hurt anymore. Just get the show on the road."_

_Martin couldn't help but laugh. But he started moving slowly and Ruthie caught the rhythm. Then his speed intensified. Ruthie couldn't believe the pleasure of Martin inside her. She was coming close to climax, when she started to pant and gasp out Martin's name._

"_Ah, Martin, oh keep going. Don't stop. Never stop loving me. Keep going. There, there, there!" _

_Martin couldn't believe how good she felt and he started to get close when he started to scream her name as well._

"_Ruthie, oh dear God, Ruthie. Oh my Gooooood!"_

_They came together and collapsed. They lay there in each others' arms for what seemed like an eternity. Then Ruthie started to kiss him, and he felt himself grow hard. He was about to suggest he get going when Ruthie said,_

"_Let's do it again."_

And that's when she'd woken up. It was the best one she'd had yet. She was snapped back to reality by her mother.

"Ruthie would you please come down here?"

So reluctantly she went downstairs to find out what her mother wanted, all the while still thinking about that dream.

A/N: Hope you like it, please give me some reviews. Chapter 6 will be coming soon. I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer; 7th Heaven does not belong to me, it belongs to the CW.

Chapter 6- Martin

As Martin laid in bed last night, he couldn't help but think of Ruthie. She was like the perfect woman and he knew he couldn't have her because she was not meant for him. That was the sign that was being sent to him, he knew it, otherwise he'd be with her. He'd wanted to be with her when he realized he wanted to marry a girl who had a big family. He wouldn't have admitted it to himself let alone anyone else.

He stretched out on his bed and started drifting to sleep, all the while knowing who he was going to dream of.

_Ruthie Camden walked into his bedroom while he was asleep. Wearing an outfit she'd bought on a whim, Ruthie walked over to his bed and climbed on top of him, kissing him to awaken him. It worked and Martin was awake in a minute. It was extremely sexy to see Ruthie in probably the shortest dress in the world, but he kissed her and flipped her onto her back. It felt so wonderful, natural, and the most amazing thing in life. _

_To be touching her the way he'd always wanted to. Caressing her breasts and fondling her bottom, tasting her cherry red lips. Before he had a chance to make another move Ruthie stripped his shirt off and also stripped him of his pants. She didn't strip the boxers off cause there weren't any to strip off. He'd always gone commando to bed. She grabbed the entire length of him and started to lightly scrape her nails up and down his already throbbing erection. He felt like he couldn't breathe. After what felt like an eternity she finally stopped and it was at that point he decided that he was going to take control. Her ripped off her shirt, bra, jeans and underwear within a minute. He grabbed a condom and entered her in one quick swift motion._

_She screamed out, and he stopped. 'Keep going, I want it hard and fast Martin. I don't want my first time to be slow and innocent. That's not what I am.' So with that he withdrew and slammed back into her making her cry out once again, in and out, in and out, going as fast and hard into her as she had wanted. _

'_Martin, oh, God Martin! Harder, harder, I'm almost there!' _

_He withdrew and slammed into her one more time and they both screamed out as the came to orgasm together._

'_Thank you, that was the best damn thing. I think I've ever had.'_

'_Ruthie I've wanted to be with you since for forever, but I didn't realize it until after I moved out of your house. I never realized my "brotherly protectiveness" was really jealousy.'_

'_Martin, I never knew you felt that way. Let's celebrate our new relationship and do it again.'_

_Repeating the earlier events, but slower and gentler, he knew that it would be this way forever, just as he climaxed together with Ruthie._

Martin woke up with a smile the next morning, and he decided that instead of taking the easy road to prom by taking Shelby, he would ask Ruthie. And the night of prom while holding her in his arms and dancing with her, he'd tell her that she was the love of his life and that he wanted to be her boyfriend. He knew it was a risk, but it was one he was willing to take. He knew he'd have to ask her the next time he saw her because it was only a week away and she needed to find a dress. He got up and walked downstairs to the smell of pancakes and bacon.

"Hmm, what's the special occasion Dad?"

"You getting that scholarship to University of Nevada in Frell. Let's go Knights!"

Martin smiled while still thinking about Ruthie. What if she did return his feelings and they only had the summer together before he was gone? He did think that it would be easier if she didn't return her feelings. He loved Ruthie, more than baseball, and if he had to he'd give up the scholarship at the bigger school, and take the one offered from the slightly smaller Crawford. He loved Ruthie that much, he'd make the sacrifice. He looked out the window and saw her sitting on the porch, just looking at the sky. That was so like Ruthie. He decided to get dressed and go over to ask her.

A/N: Frell is a fictional place that I took from my favorite book, Ella Enchanted. And since it is a fairy tale I decided the mascot would be a knight. And if you remember, Crawford is where Matt first started out at. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the 7th Heaven characters. They belong to their creator Brenda Hampton.

Chapter 7

Ruthie Camden sat on her porch just thinking about Martin and that dream she'd had. She had no idea why she was still thinking about it. She knew she shouldn't, but it made her smile, and she would never tell anyone about that dream. She'd been logging her Martin dreams into a journal so that she wouldn't have the urge to tell anyone about it. At the moment she was thinking about wanting to see Martin today, she saw him crossing the street to her.

"Hey Martin what's up?"

"Well, I had a question for you."

"Really, what is it?"

"Well, I wanted to know if you'd go to prom with me."

Ruthie thought, '_Oh my damn! Am I dreaming again?_' But then Martin said,

"It's just that I want to go with someone I'm comfortable with, a really good friend, and not some random girl I barely know. So what do you say?"

He didn't know want her to know the real reason just yet. It'll be easier to make her think I'm just asking as a friend first.

"Sure, but I've gotta ask my parents. Hold on, I'll be right back."

Ruthie walked inside to find her parents, she was really nervous and wondered if they'd say no. '_Calm down Ruthie. Give them a chance, they might surprise you and say yes. They trust Martin.' _Knowing he was asking her as just a friend was a little disappointing, but that outweighed the fact that she'd get to sharing a special night with Martin.

Martin waited outside, and hoped that the Rev. and Annie said she could go. He knew they probably didn't see him as a threat, but they were wrong. He wanted to do things to Ruthie that they would never approve of.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Yes Ruthie?" Eric asked his youngest daughter.

"Can I ask you guys something?"

"Sure sweetheart, what is it?" Annie asked

"Well, Martin wanted to know if he could take me to prom. He just wanted to go with a friend he was comfortable with instead of some random girl."

'_Well, well. I always knew something would happen. I was wondering when he'd get a clue.'_ Annie had a sneaking suspicion that Martin didn't just ask her daughter for that reason. She'd noticed lately that Martin looked at Ruthie in a different way. Very different than when he'd lived with them. She knew they both cared for each other, and knew that even though they were teenagers and it was prom night, they could trust Martin to be a gentleman.

"Sure you can sweetie. We'll go shopping for a dress today. Go tell him you can go and then we'll get going."

"Thanks mom."

It didn't escape her attention that Ruthie was more grateful to her mother than she ever be in her entire life. And she was glad she could make her daughter truly happy at least once.

Ruthie ran back out to Martin, and when he saw her his heart was beating so loudly that he swore she could hear it.

"They said I could go, but I've gotta get going mom's taking me shopping for a dress."

Martin was acting cool on the outside, but inside he was beaming, and felt like the happiest and luckiest man in the world.

"Ok, I'll pick you up at 6:00 to go to dinner. The dance will start at 8:00 so that'll give us plenty of time to eat."

"Alright, I'll see ya later."

"Bye."

Martin walked away thinking about the night that would change his life, at the same time that Ruthie was walking away thinking the same thing.

And they were right. It would change their lives. But how? Would it be for the good, or the bad? Neither of them knew exactly what the night would be like, but neither of them dreamed that it would end up the way it did.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of these characters, if I was the series final would have been different. Please enjoy.

Chapter 8- Ruthie

Annie and Ruthie pulled up to the mall with Eric's credit card nestled safely in Annie's wallet. They were armed and ready to go.

"Where do you wanna go first Ruthie?"

"I think we should start at Bella. If that's ok and it's not too expensive."

"Ruthie Bella is fine. Don't worry about the cost. I just want you to be happy and wear a dress you feel beautiful in."

Bella was an expensive store that carried on of a kind dresses. Ruthie couldn't believe that her mother said yes. She hoped her father wouldn't be too upset when he saw the bill.

They entered the store and what Ruthie saw amazed her. She saw some of the most beautiful dresses in the world.

"Where should we start Ruthie?"

Ruthie an orange form fitting halter dress with the back cut out so she grabbed it. She also saw a pink off the shoulder dress with a skirt that puffed out just a little, and the bodice was covered in clear diamantes. Then she saw a green dress that was a knee length a-line dress. It had rusching on the bodice and had a little brooch in the middle along with the spaghetti straps. She was carrying all three dresses when a sales assistant saw her and said,

"Here let me get take those and get you a dressing room."

Annie followed and took a seat on the couch in the dressing room area so she could see Ruthie model them for her. She came out in the first dress and it was just too mature for Ruthie and Annie was glad she didn't have to say anything to her daughter because just as she was about to say something Ruthie said,

"No this one won't work, it's just too old for me. I'm gonna try on the second one."

It was a shock at how more mature her youngest daughter was than her other two daughters were at that age. Lucy would have tried to fight tooth and nail for a dress like that. She heard her daughter open the door and looked up. She almost laughed at the sight. The dress was all wrong for Ruthie. It was more of something Lucy would have worn.

"Ugh, I don't think so mom. This is a total Lucy dress. I do not look good in pink."

"It's alright Ruthie. Go try on the green one."

When she came out in the green one Annie thought that it looked nice on her daughter, but she had a strange feeling that it wasn't the one for her daughter, but it was Ruthie's choice.

"What do you think Ruthie?"

"Well, I like it, but I'd still like to look at the other dresses in the store."

So she continued to look through the store, putting the green dress aside in case she didn't find anything else. She kept trying on dress after dress after dress and still had found "the one." She was about to give up and walk out of the store to go to another one, when she saw a dress that she loved immediately and wondered how she didn't see it before. So she grabbed it up and took it back to the dressing room.

Annie was at her wits end, they'd been in the store for almost 2 hours, but despite the fact that she was about to go crazy, she was having fun with Ruthie. She saw Ruthie come rushing back with a dress, but didn't even see it because Ruthie was going so fast.

It took a few minutes to get the dress on because it had a big skirt, but when it was on, she felt more beautiful than she'd ever felt. She walked out the dressing room door to her mother.

Annie's breath caught in her throat and she knew this was the dress. So she said,

"That's it Ruthie, that's the one you're meant to wear. Change back into your clothes and we'll take it to the register."

Ruthie changed and carried it to the counter and never in her whole life had she felt so special. This dress was going to make Martin weak in the knees. She was sure of it. Before they left the mall they stopped into a jewelry store and bought some earrings, a necklace and a little tiara. They also picked up a pair of shoes and a handbag.

When they finally got back to the house it was almost dinner time, and so instead of making dinner Annie said they could order pizza from Pete's.

As she fell into bed that night Annie started to cry. Eric asked her what was wrong and she told him that she was crying because Ruthie was growing up so fast and before they knew it Ruthie was going to be graduating, then off to college, then graduating college, getting married, having kids. It was going by too fast for Annie, but she was willing to accept the fact that Ruthie was no longer the little girl that loved to watch Xena: Warrior Princess and the girl that wanted to wear a tuxedo to Eric and Annie's vow renewals.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of 7th Heaven I am just the writer of this story.

Chapter 9- Martin

It was prom night and Martin was more nervous than he'd ever been in his entire life. He was dressed in his tuxedo and had taken a shower earlier that day. He'd made reservations at a nice, but quiet restaurant that not many people knew about. He and Mac had decided to pool their money together and rent a limo. Mac was in the next room changing into his tux. They'd decided it would be best that way since Mac had asked Ruthie's friend Lisa to the prom, so Lisa and Ruthie were changing at the Camden's together. Martin walked down the stairs to see it was almost 6:00.

"Mac! Hurry it up. We're gonna be late." 

Ugh, Mac was always late. Earlier he'd come rushing past Martin because he was supposed to be there at a certain time, and he was 30 minutes late.

"I'm coming right now Martin. Gosh, you can't rush this. This is a masterpiece that takes time to assemble." 

He'd pointed at himself when he said that. Martin almost laughed, but contained himself. He grabbed the corsage out of the fridge he'd gotten for Ruthie. It was nothing special, just a simple lily with silver ribbon, but it reminded him of her. The simplicity and delicate beauty of it. He didn't see Mac grab one out of the fridge.

"Mac, didn't you get Lisa a corsage?"

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me."

Mac opened the fridge and pulled out a sad looking arrangement of a purple orchid.

"What is that?"

"It's Lisa's corsage. Why what's wrong with it?"

"It's just that it's kinda sad looking."

"Yeah, I know but the florists fridge broke and by the time I got it, it was a little sad looking and there wasn't enough time to have them make a new one. So I had to take this."

"It's 5:55, let's get going." He'd wanted to leave earlier, he just couldn't wait for the night to start, but he knew if he'd left any earlier that Mac would have said something.

"Martin, it's a 5 second walk. What's with you?"

But before Martin could deny anything Mac jumped in.

"Oh my gosh! You don't see Ruthie as a friend. You're in love with her aren't you?"

Martin was still trying to say something but Mac kept interrupting him, just babbling on and on in that Mac way.

"I knew it! I always knew you'd finally come around and realize it, but then there was always the fact of whether or not you'd do something about it too. Well good job buddy. Ya gonna tell her tonight? Is that why you didn't ask that babe Shelby? Oh my gosh it is!"

"Mac shut up for one second! Please."

"Okay Martin talk to me."

"Yes, you're right. I am in love with Ruthie, and yes I'm going to tell her tonight, but I'm nervous enough as it is. I don't need you jumping all over me to do it. You've gotta let me do it on my own time. Okay?"

"Alright. Fine. Now let's go. I wouldn't wanna ruin your night."

So they set off to the house across the street. Martin rang the doorbell and both were greeted by Eric.

"Hello boys, come on in. They'll be just a minute. You can have a seat on the couch."

They both sat down hoping the girls weren't gonna be too long. They both wanted to start the night and they had a feeling they had a speech coming from the Rev. Sure enough Eric started to speak.

"Before the girls get down here I want to get some things out there on behalf of Annie and I and Lisa's parents since they are out of town. Number one, no drinking any alcohol. Number two, no hanky panky. And number three, the girls are to be home by 1 a.m. That's all."

Martin and Mac had kinda giggled when the Rev. said hanky panky, but they accepted the fact that he was an older man and that was they way they said it in his time. But they were surprised at how late the girls were allowed to stay out, but of course when they thought about it, the dance ended at 11:00 and most people went out for some breakfast or to a party, but Martin and Mac hadn't discussed which they wanted to do.

"Oh here they come."

Both of them stood up and walked into the foyer. Lisa came down first and Martin saw the look on Mac's face. He knew Mac had like Lisa for awhile. She was only a year younger than them, but Mac had liked her nonetheless. She was dressed in a red silk dress that was a little form fitting. It had a sweetheart neckline and was a halter. She looked pretty, but when he saw Ruthie come down, he went speechless. She was wearing a very light blue satin dress that was strapless. It was a ball gown with a v waistline and had light blue beads in a design on the bodice. Her hair was down, but pushed back away from her face, and there was a small tiara in her hair. She had dangling earrings and a light blue purse. He was the luckiest man in the world right now and he knew right then that this night was going to be a night he wouldn't forget.

"Hey guys. What do you think?" Ruthie asked.

"You look beautiful. Come on let's go, Mac and I have a surprise for you guys."

"Wait! Wait! I want some pictures." Annie said. She wasn't about to let them leave without pictures at home. Of course some pictures was a 2 and a half rolls of film.

"Alright, let's get going." Mac said.

They all walked outside and were greeted with a limo.

"Wow! You guys got a limo? That's awesome. What are we waiting for? Let's get in."

It was so cute to see the girls excited. They all got inside and headed off to the restaurant.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The only thing that I own is this storyline and the characters of Shelby, Lisa, and Tim. The rest is owned by Brenda Hampton, the creator of 7th Heaven.

Chapter 10

Dinner had been great. The conversation had flowed easily and it was hard to believe that it was time for the dance. They were in the limo headed to the hotel in Glen Oak where prom was being held at. Mac picked up a bottle that looked like champagne, Ruthie hoped they weren't going to drink alcohol, it would have made her feel really awkward and the night was already perfect. She felt just like Cinderella, her dress especially. She'd fallen in love with it at first sight. That had been her favorite Disney movie when she was little, and she just wanted the night to be perfect.

"Would anyone like a little bubbly?" Mac asked, pulling out the bottle and four glasses.

"Mac, I'm not real comfortable with drinking alcohol." Ruthie said, and felt proud of herself.

Lisa, Mac and even Martin laughed out loud and Ruthie was deeply disgusted and felt like she'd been betrayed by her friends. How could they laugh at her? She was really getting angry.

Containing his laughter for a minute Martin said to Ruthie, "It's sparkling white grape juice. We would never have alcohol in here. It's just for fun. Please don't be angry."

He thought it was cute that she thought it was alcohol, but it said clearly on the bottle that it was Welch's Sparkling White Grape Juice. He was also proud of her however to know that she wouldn't let anybody force her to take some alcohol and she wouldn't want to hang out with anyone who drank alcohol.

"Oh, well why didn't you say in the first place? I love that stuff. Pour me a glass. You really scared me for a second. It's just that I really don't like hanging out with people who drink. It's just a stupid way to get in trouble and I don't really want to get in trouble for something so stupid."

This was part of the reason he loved Ruthie. She was not like any of the other high school kids who just wanted to get drunk and have sex. And while Martin might not care too much about getting drunk, he had thought about sex and it definitely included Ruthie. He knew of course that if they dated that he would never ever pressure her to have sex, there's a chance he probably wouldn't get it anyway unless they go married, but Ruthie was always a surprise, that's for sure. And that was sexier than letting it _all_ out there. There were girls out there who were just so desperate to get a guy that they did whatever the guy want and they did the same thing, they picked the types of guys that only used them for sex, but these girls didn't seem to care. But Ruthie, Ruthie was different. She'd definitely surprised him when he showed up and she came down wearing that dress. It didn't show much, but she was the most beautiful girl, on any other girl it wouldn't look that good, but on Ruthie, the stars and moon were jealous because her beauty surpassed theirs.

"We're here! Oh my gosh this is so exciting. Isn't it Ruthie?" Lisa sounded so amazed that you could tell that she never got out.

Mac looked at Lisa and kinda giggled at her enthusiasm. It was adorable and made her sound incredibly innocent of her. She and Ruthie were different from the other girls, he knew that's why he was attracted to Lisa and that's probably part of why Martin was attracted to Ruthie. But of course Martin's feelings went beyond attraction. Martin was completely head over heels, which meant he was screwed, in love with Ruthie Camden.

They stepped out of the limo and were greeted with a giant sign saying, 'Junior/Senior Prom: Dreams Come True'

Ruthie thought it kind of hilarious that she was dressed like Cinderella and the theme was Dreams Come True. It was an omen as Lucy liked to say, but as she soon remembered an omen could be good or bad. She desperately hoped it was a good omen and wanted to have her dreams come true tonight, well not necessarily the dream she had the other night, but that one would come later if her dream of having Martin telling her he loved her came true.

Martin kind of laughed to himself when he saw the prom theme. _Wow, if that isn't a sign I don't know what is._ They all walked into the hotel together, and looked around, following the signs. Eventually, they located the ballroom and practically walked into a fairy tale book.

_This is it. This is the night that all my dreams are _really_ going to come true._

It was almost 8:30 and the dance floor was pretty full, but he wanted to find a spot just perfect to dance with Ruthie.

"Come on Ruthie, let's dance."

He grabbed her hand and dragged her onto the dance floor. Ruthie felt her heart soar when his hand touched hers. She had the most amazing surge of happiness, run through her. She wondered if he felt the same way and then quickly dismissed it. _He just wanted to come with a friend. That's all you are and that's all you'll ever be. All he wants to do is dance with a friend and have some fun._

First a few fast songs came on and Ruthie realized what a terrible dancer Martin was, but it was fun and pretty funny, but then, out of the blue there was a slow song. She didn't recognize it at first, but then recognized it as Jesse McCartney's _Beautiful Soul_. She started to walk away.

"Ruthie where are you going? I've gotta have at least one slow dance."

_I don't want another pretty faceI don't want just anyone to holdI don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soul_

"This is nice. I'm having a fun time Martin. Thanks for bringing me."

"It's no big deal. I'm having fun too." _More than you'll know._ He thought, he wanted to chicken out, but knew he had to do it. For right now he'd hold her close and dance to this song.

_You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me _

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
_

_Your beautiful soul, yeah  
You might need time to think it over  
But im just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry cmon lets try_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
_

_Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide  
_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

You beautiful soul, yeah  


"Hey I'll be right back. I'll get us some punch and then after they announce king and queen we can go, because otherwise we won't get a good booth at that diner."

"Are Mac and Lisa coming with us?"

"No, Mac's dad brought his car earlier and Mac and Lisa left awhile ago."

That made Ruthie happy, she liked that she'd have some time alone with Martin, but she was more nervous than she was before and she never thought she could get more nervous. She decided that she needed to tell Martin that she was in love with him. So off she went in search of the table where they were serving punch.

Martin was so nervous. He was going to tell Ruthie at the diner that he was in love with her and wanted to be with her.

"Hey Martin."

Martin turned around to find Shelby _way_ too close to him.

"Hey Shelby. Who's your date?"

"Well it's not you. I heard you brought that little goodie too shoes Ruthie Camden."

"Yeah I did. And I've had a lot of fun with her. I really like her."

"No you don't Martin. You need a woman, one like me."

Before he could say anything, Shelby grabbed him and kissed him. He felt absolutely nothing, but he tried to get out of her grasp. When he did a few seconds later, he saw a big light blue dress disappear into the crowd.

"Jeez Shelby. I brought Ruthie because I _like_ her. And now you've probably ruined my chances with her."

Ruthie saw it all. She saw Martin and Shelby, the biggest slut in school, kissing. She was so hurt, she wanted to cry but wouldn't allow herself. _He told you he wanted to bring a friend. I guess he finally realized he'd much rather be with Sleazy Shelby. Well good riddance Martin Brewer._ She decided to have some fun of her own. She saw Tim, a junior who'd asked her out before, but she hadn't found him all that appealing or she would have. This time, she'd use him to her advantage. She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Tim."

"Hey Ruthie what's up?"

"This." At that exact moment she kissed him. He was really into the kiss, but she wasn't. His breath was rank, and he kissed terribly. She felt absolutely nothing when kissing him.

Martin stood there in shock. He saw Ruthie kissing Tim O'Neil, the most disgusting guy he'd ever known. Sure the guy was on the baseball team, and he had to pretend to like the guy, but he hated him. Ever since he heard about him reputation. He'd pretend to be really into these girls and then when they had sex with him, he dumped 'em. He hated the guy even more when he heard that Tim asked Ruthie out. He was glad to hear that she'd turned him down, but Ruthie obviously didn't know his reputation like Martin did. He wanted punch the guy in the face, but he left. He was way too angry that somebody had his wonderful Ruthie. So he went to find the limo driver to tell him that he could leave. He knew Tim would offer Ruthie a ride home, and he'd catch a ride to that party.

When she felt it was enough, and trust me, even a few seconds was enough, she broke apart. Then she asked Tim if he could take her home because she didn't feel too well. He said he'd be happy to. They climbed into his truck and he drove her home.

At the party Martin was getting drunk. He wanted to numb the pain from what he'd just seen. He immediately joined a game of quarters and was losing pretty fast. After bowing out on another round of quarters he found a tray of shots and grabbed two.

Mac came barreling into the completely out of control party. Someone had called him and told him they should come and pick Martin up. He broke all speed limits. When he took one look at Martin, he knew something was wrong.

"Come on big guy let's get going." Mac propped Martin up and dragged him out to his car. His parents had dropped off his car at the prom because Mac had called them and asked them to at the very last minute. They were just about to walk out the door to catch a flight to Mac's grandmother's. The only one they could catch was the red eye, but they said they would, and he was grateful. He decided to take Martin back to his place and let him crash there. It probably wouldn't fly if he stumbled in drunk into his house with his father, the military man there. He'd dropped Lisa back at home. She'd invited him in, but he had told her some other time. Man he must really like her, because he'd normally never do that. He suddenly realized he was growing up.

Her parents didn't wait up for her. They heard her come in, but didn't want to ask her anything. They had agreed that if she wanted them to anything she would tell him, so there were to be no questions about the night.

Ruthie threw herself onto her bed. Tim had been nice, but she knew his reputation, which was another reason she'd said no. Her heart was broken, and to think she'd thought about handing him her heart and if that had worked out, she'd have handed him her virginity. Of course he'd already had her heart, he'd taken it a long time ago and she feared she'd never get it back.

Martin was tossing and turning. He was having a nightmare. Ruthie was kissing Tim, and she stopped for a minute to look at Martin. Saying, 'What did you really think that I had feelings for you?' Then she and Tim started laughing. Suddenly he woke up, and not in his own bed. He realized he was in Mac's bed. And asked himself, 'What happened last night?'


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I do not make any money off of them.

Chapter 11- Ruthie

7 years later…

She hadn't thought about him for awhile, and for some reason she didn't know why she was now. Of course as much as she'd hurt, she still loved him. Crazy wasn't it? He'd broken her heart at prom, unintentionally of course, but she still had it broken one more time when he left without even saying goodbye to her at all. She had no idea where he got his scholarship to for a long time. His father must have taken pity on her or something because he told her eventually and always kept her informed of Martin's going ons. She hadn't talked to Beau Brewer in quite awhile, she liked him, he was really sweet and easygoing, and she imagined that that's what Martin would be like when he was older, which was a good thing, a very good thing. She decided she'd visit Beau tomorrow but for right now she was going to get back to writing her newest novel. She'd penned them under a different name and never wanted her picture on the books. No one except her close family knew that she was the romance novelist Corrina Turner.

She turned on the radio only to find nothing she liked. She flipped through stations until she settled on one with a tune she liked, but didn't recognize.

_ I've been cheated by you since I don't know when  
So I made up my mind, it must come to an end  
Look at me now, will I ever learn?  
I don't know how but I suddenly lose control  
There's a fire within my soul  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything, o-o-o-oh_

Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know,  
My my, I could never let you go.

I've been angry and sad about the things that you do  
I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through  
And when you go, when you slam the door  
I think you know that you won't be away too long  
You know that I'm not that strong.  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything, o-o-o-oh

Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, even if I say  
Bye bye, leave me now or never  
mamma mia, it's a game we play  
Bye bye doesn't mean forever

Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I could never let you go

The song made her think of Martin and their relationship again. '_Ugh, why can't I get away from him?'_ She forced herself to think of the upcoming school year. She was excited for the beginning of another school year. She couldn't wait to get some new students and she loved that she'd immediately gotten a job at her alma mater. She loved teaching English to her freshman and sophomores. She rarely saw the passion for English that she had in her students but there was one or two last year.

She'd moved out of her parents house when she had enough money to. The whole romance book thing was a side project that she did to have money during the summer too. They weren't cheesy like most novels in that genre, but they were beautiful and sad, but always romantic. It was like living vicariously through her books. Ever since prom night she dated a lot, to try and forget Martin. She didn't go to her junior or even senior prom though. Not because of the lack of invitations, but because prom was a bad memory and a good one, and she didn't want to tarnish one and repeat another.

There was Michael, whom she dated during her entire stay at Camp Cayson. They were both counselors, and he was really sweet and he'd kissed her on their second "date." They "dated" for their two month stay there, but when it came time to leave they both knew it was just a summer thing. They'd decided to become friends, and still were to this day, although they'd made out and stuff like that they had no feelings toward each other anymore. One day about a year and half later they were talking and she admitted that she was using him, and had wanted to get a guy out of her mind. Funnily enough he had the same reason, he'd been trying to get over a girl, the laughed and started talking about something else.

After Michael there was Jake, they'd dated about two months as well before they both realized that he was gay. She hadn't talked to him in a year, but he'd called her when he found his partner and had asked her to come be his maid of honor at the wedding. The last she'd heard about them was that they were trying to adopt a child from Darfur.

After Jake she was single the rest of her junior year. Sure she went on some dates, but no actually dating any guy in particular. But her senior year there was a whole list of guys, no one special. There was Greg, Brad, Josh, and Ryan. She went to USC at Berkeley and there was where she met Peter Petrowski again. They dated for two and a half years, and then both finally realized that as much as they loved each other, they just weren't right together. She heard that last year Peter had married a girl named Kelly he met about a month after their breakup. She was thrilled for him when she heard the news, he deserved someone that special to him.

Her senior year she met a guy named Russ, who was almost perfect, (no one is perfect). They dated her senior year, he was two years older than her and he was in the Army, but she honestly thought they were in love, but he knew different. One day he confronted her and told her that he knew that she loved him, but there was someone who'd always have her whole heart and he knew it wasn't him. He told her loved her and that he probably always will. A month or two after that he was shipped out to Iraq. He'd been back for a little bit, but he'd met someone not long after he was back from his tour and he decided not to reup (reenlist) and he married her. Her name was Adriana and she saw their wedding announcement in the paper, and saw that she was beautiful and saw how happy he was, but she wanted to cry because she hadn't found anyone to love her the way these guys had and she wondered if she ever would.

A/N: The song that's playing is "Mama Mia!" by ABBA. Please R&R! We're nearing the end, so soon you'll find out what happens.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Same as all chapters.

Chapter 12- Martin

It was great to be back in Glen Oak after 7 years. When he left he'd been so hurt and angry that he didn't even say goodbye to Ruthie or any of the other Camdens. He was back now for a reason. He'd been injured last year during baseball season and was told that he wouldn't be able to play in the majors again. It had crushed him, his dream was over after only 3 seasons. He'd been recruited right out of college. He'd loved playing for the Sacramento Stars, but for some reason, he'd always known he'd end up back here.

He spotted his dad immediately and ran over to him. He hadn't seen him since Christmas and frankly he didn't care how old you got, seeing your parents again after a long time apart always wanted to make you cry, although he never would.

"Martin boy! How've ya been?"

"I've been doing good Dad. I'm just a little upset that I won't be able to play again." He decided he'd answer honestly and try not to lie, his father would have known.

"Well, at least baseball isn't going to be totally out of your life. You're going to be the baseball coach for the high school and you're gonna be a gym teacher. Don't sweat too much."

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better Dad. It'll take a bit to get used to."

Beau wasn't sure whether he should tell Martin that Ruthie was coming over tomorrow. He knew his son still loved her. Nothing escaped Beau Brewer, he'd known his son was in love before he did. But for some reason Martin stopped talking to her after prom night. Something, he didn't know what, had happened that night. He'd always known they'd end up together. He knew that Martin and Ruthie would be together when the time was right. He'd liked Ruthie, she reminded him a lot of Martin's mom, she was exactly what his son needed and deserved. Beau had never considered himself a romantic, but those two were soul mates. So, he was going to keep it secret from the other, and let them deal with it like adults, besides, they'd be working together anyway. Why not make it good before the school year started?

When they finally got home that night, Martin asked his father a question.

"Hey Dad, do you happen to know if Ruthie still lives with her parents?"

"No son she doesn't. She's a 23 year old woman, she's got a place of her own, but I see her come over every Sunday. She was a pretty girl when she was young, but now she's turned into a beautiful young lady. Any guy'd be lucky to have her."

He giggled to himself. He said that hoping to see Martin's reaction.

"Why do you ask anyway? I thought you two were friends."

"Dad, you know very well I haven't talked to her in 7 years. I just want to see the Camdens and I just am not really ready to see Ruthie yet."

"Oh, I see. Well, why don't you go on over. It's only 5:00, visit with them."

Martin made the walk across the street to the Camdens house and rang the doorbell. There was a time he'd just walk on in, but that was 7 years ago. He heard footsteps and then the door opened.

Annie Camden couldn't believe what she was looking at. Martin Brewer left without a goodbye 7 years ago, while she was happy to see him, she was also still a little angry, she knew he'd broken her daughter's heart, but she was willing to forgive him.

"Martin! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm going to be working at the high school as the boys gym teacher and the baseball coach. I got injured during the last season, and now I can't play anymore. I studied physical education as a backup during college, and I'm glad I did. How've you been?"

"Oh, I've been just fine Martin. We all have. Why don't you come on in?"

Martin stepped inside into the familiar foyer, and followed Annie through to the kitchen where she poured him a glass of milk and offered him a plate of cookies, his favorite in fact, peanut butter and chocolate chip.

"We did hear about your injury. How are you healing?"

"Oh, I'm doing just fine. I'll have to take it easy and I won't be able to run for awhile, but they have high hopes that I can someday."

"Oh, I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier. This is quite a coincidence. Stay right there."

She disappeared upstairs and came down a couple of minutes later with a box with "Martin" written on it.

"I was cleaning the attic out today and found this in there. I figured it was things you forgot when you lived here, but I'm not sure what's in there. I didn't open it. I was just gonna give it to your father tomorrow, but since you are here you might as well take it."

Thinking back he was sure he'd gotten everything out of there when he moved back into the home across the street.

"Thanks. I'll check it out tonight."

He took a cookie and bit into it. _It's still warm. It tasted so good, but it reminded him of the time that Ruthie made them for him._

Flashback

_The radio was on when he walked in. He was struck with the sight of Ruthie in an apron and dancing and singing along to the music. Nobody else was home, and she probably thought she was gonna have some privacy. He stood there watching her for a couple of minutes, but couldn't contain himself any longer. He burst out laughing, and Ruthie turned around completely embarrassed._

"_Martin what are you doing here?"_

"_I came over to see if you wanted to go to a movie with me and Mac, but it looks like your busy." Bursting out into fits of laughter during the sentence._

"_Well you just ruined your surprise."_

"_What surprise?" He asked, suddenly curious._

"_Your birthday surprise. I'm making your favorite cookies, peanut butter and chocolate chip. I just got started."_

"_Well, I'll sit here and keep you company." No girl had ever baked for him before, let alone his favorite kind of cookies._

"_Are you sure Mac won't mind?"_

"_No, he'll be fine."_

_She was making them from scratch so it would take her awhile to make them and put them all in the oven. They talked for the longest time, and the conversation was going good. Suddenly Martin saw some of the flour and decided to have even more fun. He got some flour in his hand and threw it at Ruthie. _

"_Urh! Martin! The kitchen is dirty enough." _

_But even she couldn't contain herself, so she threw some back. Soon they were engaged in a flour fight. In one moment he grabbed her to keep her from getting away and their faces were inches apart. Martin backed away, and told her he had to go, but he'd be back later to help her clean up since he started the fight. He'd practically ran out of the house and had to take a walk to clear his head. He returned 10 minutes later and without a word grabbed a broom and started sweeping it up while Ruthie finished the cookies. _

That had been the best birthday, it would have been better if he'd had the guts to kiss her when he wanted to, now it was too late_. _Mrs. Camden interrupted his thoughts by telling him something he wasn't expecting

"Ruthie brought them over today. She spends a lot of time baking and cooking, she says it's relaxing. I just want to tell her, 'Wait 'til you're a mother of 7 children and cooking for 9 or more. It won't be so relaxing then.' But I just want her to be happy, so I leave it alone."

He gulped down the rest of the cookies and took some for the road (Annie insisted he take some home). He grabbed the box and told her he'd see her later.

Once he got home and went up to his old room where he was going to stay until he could find his own place. Sure he had plenty of money, but he didn't want to find anything too huge and showy, just something simple. He got a knife and opened up the box. He didn't recognize any of the things in there, but he looked through them anyway. It looked like most of it belonged to Ruthie. He found some pictures of them together, it seemed like they'd been taken just yesterday. Some of them included the time they'd gone to a baseball game together, the time they'd dressed up for Halloween and other ones, but there were the ones of one of the most memorable moments in his life, the night of prom. _She looked so beautiful in that dress, I could barely take my eyes off of her._ He'd found the version of Romeo and Juliet that she'd had to write that year. He wanted to read it so he opened it up and started reading.

Twenty minutes later he was sitting on his bed, she'd written a story about them, at least that's what it appeared to be. He wanted to see what else was in there, there was a baseball he'd given her, the one he'd caught to win the nationals. He also found a teddy bear he'd won her at the county fair, and then at the very bottom was a journal. He knew it was wrong to read, but Mrs. Camden thought the box was his, so he opened it to read it. He opened it to just a random page and this is what he read.

"_Martin, you know nobody else is here. I want you so badly. I'm not like Matt, Mary and Lucy. I want you to be my first and I want it to be now."_

"_Ruthie are you sure?"_

"_More than sure."_

"_If you insist."_

"_Wait you have condom right?"_

"_Yes, I don't want to be in a compromising situation."_

He continued to look through the book, and he was shocked to find that it was full of dreams of him. Even more surprising was the fact that most of them involved them having sex. He then found another journal filled with entries of him and he realized that he was completely stupid, Ruthie had been in love with him too, and then read the entry from prom night. _She only kissed Tim because she was upset and thought I decided I wanted to be with Shelby instead and that's how she dealt with the pain._ He realized that he had to find out where Ruthie lived and do something about it, he looked at the clock which read 12:55 a.m. _Guess I'll have to wait 'til tomorrow. I just can't wait to tell her that I still love her and that to keep myself from hurting I only dated girls that looked like her and reminded me of her, except that I finally accepted that none of them could hold a candle to her._


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I still don't own 7th Heaven.

Chapter 13

It had been a beautiful morning when Ruthie went out for her everyday run. While she was out running she could have sworn she'd seen Martin, but she shook her head and laughed. _Martin's not in Glen Oak. He's off playing baseball, probably even dating one of those sports money groupies. The kind of girl who only like the guy cause of the money. I'll bet she's pretty._

When she got home she saw that she had one new message on her answering machine. She pressed play to listen to it.

_1 new message received on Saturday July 25._

"_Hey Ruthie it's mom. Just wondering if you were coming over for dinner today. Call me back. Love you sweetie."_

Ruthie picked up the phone to call her mother to tell her she still planned on coming to dinner. The phone rang twice before her mom picked up.

"Hey mom it's Ruthie. I'm still coming, just like I come every Saturday. I don't know why even call anymore."

"Ruthie I'm glad you're coming, but I call because I never know if you have a date. You could soon, you never know." Annie said thinking of Martin. She wasn't going to bother her daughter by telling her that Martin and Beau were coming over. So she'd keep a secret from her youngest daughter, it's not like Ruthie hadn't kept plenty from her and Eric. She admired her daughter for that though, the fact that Ruthie could keep secrets and that it allowed people to trust her.

"Alright mom, I'll see you later. I'm going to finish my novel and maybe do some shopping. I've decided that I'm sick of my wardrobe. It's so boring and makes me look older than I am.

"Ok, goodbye sweetie. I'll see you later. I love you."

"Love you too mom. Bye."

As soon as Annie hung up with Ruthie, she called Beau to invite him and Martin to dinner, and to inform him of her plan to reunite Ruthie and Martin without their knowledge. She and Beau talked for twenty minutes, to Annie's surprise Beau agreed. Annie knew that Beau loved Ruthie like a daughter, but she never thought that he thought the exact same as her.

Earlier in the morning Martin had walked to Mac's apartment to see his long time best friend. He hadn't talked to him in forever and wanted to catch up. He got there and Mac greeted him at the door. If this had been 5 years ago Mac would have told him to fuck off for being here this early.

"Martin! What's up man?"

"Well, I'm coming back to live in Glen Oak."

"You're shittin' me!"

"No man. I'm going to be the gym teacher and new baseball coach."

"Wait, so the injury was for real?"

"Yeah, I'm probably not going to play professional anymore."

"That sucks man!"

"So what have you been doing?"

"Well, I actually opened a teen club here."

"You're kidding me?"

"No, I opened it right after college. I just remember there not being much to do here in high school, so I decided to open a 16-20 club. It's making good money, and teens come from other towns to listen to the bands and other things. It's only open 5 to 10 on Sundays through Thursdays during the school year. On Fridays and Saturdays it's open 5-12. There's different things on different nights, we serve food and non-alcoholic drinks of course but you can get a mock cocktail and they're at affordable prices for teens. I remember taking a girl out on a date and going out with friends and not having enough money to pay for stuff. Don't you?"

"Yeah, it was kinda hard sometimes. So it sounds like you're doing really good for yourself Mac. You dating anybody to go along with your perfect career?"

"Actually I am dating someone. I'm going to ask her to marry me tonight. It's our 2 year anniversary."

"Wow, congratulations man. Who is it?"

"You remember Shelby?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"Well I didn't have the courage to ask her out after graduation and I never saw her again. Well, anyway 2 years ago I started the opening of the club and I called a company to help me decorate the place and Shelby showed up. We got to talking and we've been dating ever since."

"That's great Mac. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks. You talked to Ruthie since you've been back?"

"I haven't talked to her since the night of prom."

"I'll tell ya man. She's even more gorgeous than she was back then."

Martin gave Mac a glare that told him something.

"Sorry, I just thought you'd like to know. I've been hanging out with her a lot lately since she and Shelby are still friends. She's doing great herself. You should see her."

"Well, I've been thinking about it, but I'm still not quite sure. Can I tell you something Mac?"

"Sure, you can tell me anything."

"You gotta promise not to say anything to anyone including Shelby."

"Ok, no problem man."

Martin told Mac the entire story from last night, about what Annie gave him up 'til the last word he read. Mac sat there in shock. Ruthie never seemed like that kind of girl, but it was always the quiet ones.

"I'm gonna give you the best advice I will probably ever give you. Go to her and tell her everything, well not everything. Don't tell her you got that stuff, but tell her everything else. Don't waste the opportunity again Martin, it may not come again, and then you'll be kicking yourself in the ass because you couldn't tell her how you felt about her."

"I can't argue with that. I'll figure something out and do it tonight. I'm actually going to tell her tonight. I'm going to say, 'Ruthie Camden, I'm in love with you.'"


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer- Still am not rich from 7th Heaven since I don't own it.

Chapter 14

At her apartment Ruthie had the sudden urge to dress nicer and a little prettier than she normally would. She had no idea what brought this on, but you had to listen to the instincts. She looked in her closet and wasn't finding anything that was really catching her eye. Sunday dinner at the Camdens wasn't formal, but you were expected to dress nicely. Sam and David usually wore khakis and button downs, and Ruthie usually wore a simple skirt and shirt. She put her hands on her hips and sighed blowing some loose curls out of her face. Maybe I should take my shower before I decide what I want to wear. If I take my mind off of it, the outfit will hit me when I get out.

Martin was sweating bullets, luckily he hadn't taken his shower yet. Martin, just calm down. You don't even know if she's single. He'd completely forgotten to ask Mac, he'd automatically figured she'd be single. That's stupid Martin, Mac said she even prettier than she was 7 years ago, and man was she beautiful. Why wouldn't she be dating anyone? Mac would have mentioned it instead of telling him to just go for it, but then again, it was Mac_. _Although Mac had changed a lot since he last saw him. On, and on and on it went before Martin decided to get in the shower and just do what he was supposed be doing.

Ruthie got out of the shower and decided to turn on the stereo. It was a deep dark secret that no one knew about and she'd keep it that way if her life depended on it. So she walked over to her stereo system and turned on the CD in the disc changer. It took a minute to play and by the time a new song started she was in her favorite red silk like bra and cute boy short red lace panties, (she couldn't stand thongs.) It was perfect timing, she grabbed her hairbrush and started singing and dancing.

Well he walked up to me  
And he asked me if I wanted to dance  
He looked kinda nice  
And so I said I might take a chance  
When he danced he held me tight  
And when he walked me home that night  
All the stars were shining bright  
And then he kissed me

Each time I saw him  
I couldn't wait to see him again  
I wanted to let him know  
That he was more than a friend  
I didn't know just what to do  
So I whispered I love you  
And he said that he loved me too  
And then he kissed me

He kissed me in a way  
That I've never been kissed before  
He kissed me in a way  
That I wanna be kissed forever more

I knew that he was mine  
So I gave him all the love that I had  
And one day he took me home  
To meet his mom and his dad  
Then he asked me to be his bride  
And always be right by his side  
I felt so happy I almost cried  
And then he kissed me

-- Instrumental Interlude --

Then he asked me to be his bride  
And always be right by his side  
I felt so happy I almost cried  
And then he kissed me  
And then he kissed me  
And then he kissed me

She was a pretty decent singer but her dancing was terrible. She pretty much only did dance moves from music videos and movies. Moves that only those people could pull off, but no one else and especially not Ruthie. But she had fun when she did it that she didn't care, besides nobody was gonna see her anyway.

Martin got out of the shower and turned on his stereo with the help of the remote. He had a secret that only one person knew about and that was only because he was caught. Mac had agreed to keep it a secret, but it took about a month to keep him from constant laughter every time Martin said he was going to shower, or even at random moments. He probably still giggled about it every now and then, but still…

The stereo eventually finished a song and then started a new one. Martin was clad in one of his favorite pair or boxers, the ones Ruthie got him a couple years ago. Yeah, she'd bought him underwear, she'd forgotten his birthday and at the last minute bought him a set of 3 pairs of baseball boxers. These particular ones were blue with home run written on his ass. They were cheesy, but because she'd gotten them for him, he loved them. He grabbed his hair comb and started singing along to a song his dad loved.

spoken  
I've heard people say that  
Too much of anything is not good for you, baby  
Oh no  
But I don't know about that  
There's many times that we've loved  
We've shared love and made love  
It doesn't seem to me like it's enough  
There's just not enough of it  
There's just not enough  
Oh oh, babe

sung  
My darling, I can't get enough of your love babe  
Girl, I don't know, I don't know why  
Can't get enough of your love babe  
Oh, some things I can't get used to  
No matter how I try  
Just like the more you give, the more I want  
And baby, that's no lie  
Oh no, babe

Tell me, what can I say?  
What am I gonna do?  
How should I feel when everything is you?  
What kind of love is this that you're givin' me?  
Is it in your kiss or just because you're sweet?

Girl, all I know is every time you're here  
I feel the change  
Somethin' moves  
I scream your name  
Do whatcha got to do (?)

Darling, I can't get enough of your love babe  
Girl, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know why  
I can't get enough of your love babe  
Oh no, babe

Girl, if I could only make you see  
And make you understand  
Girl, your love for me is all I need  
And more than I can stand  
Oh well, babe

How can I explain all the things I feel?  
You've given me so much  
Girl, you're so unreal  
Still I keep loving you  
More and more each time  
Girl, what am I gonna do  
Because you blow my mind

I get the same old feelin' every time you're here  
I feel the change  
Somethin' moves  
I scream your name  
Do whatcha got to do (?)

Darling, I can't get enough of your love babe  
Oh no, babe

spoken  
Baby, let me take all of my life to find you  
But you can believe it's gonna take  
the rest of my life to keep you

sung  
Oh no, babe  
My darling, I can't get enough of your love babe  
Yeah, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know why  
Can't get enough of your love babe  
Oh my darling, I can't get enough of your love babe  
Oh babe  
I don't know, I don't know, I don't know why  
I can't get enough of your love babe  
Oh babe

It was a great song and Martin loved it. He loved all kinds of music, and that is why his music collection was so big and varied from classic rock like Queen, country music, swing music, jazz, 90s music, oldies, and hard rock. He was proud of his collection of music, as well as his book collection. He loved to read and he read all kinds of books. Even Mac didn't know this secret, but he had a stash of…

romance novels. It was only this one author, Corrina Turner. One of his many girlfriends over the years was running really late, he sat down to wait for her and saw one of the novels lying on the coffee table and picked it up in curiosity. He read some of it, and liked it. When he heard her coming down the hall he stuffed it in his jacket pocket. When he got home he realized he'd forgot to put the book back, and then decided he wanted to read some more of this book, and he couldn't put it down. It was really un-male-like but he couldn't stop. So every time a new book of hers came in he had one put on hold under his "girlfriend's" name, and then go pick it up, acting like it was the worst thing in the world. He of course did it at a different bookstore each time, but nonetheless, nobody needed to know that he had an urge to read those books. It was a guilty pleasure, everyone had one, why not him?

When she was satisfied from her dancing and singing she turned to her closet and saw a dress that she hadn't seen since her senior year at college. It was her formal for the senior dance. It really was a beautiful dress. It was very 1940s, which she loved. It was a lavender knee length dress, that was a criss-cross vee neckline, short sleeves, and had a little black arrangement of two flowers one a vine that laid above her right breast. She loved it, she'd bought it at a vintage shop one day in L.A. She'd chosen to wear her white gold hoops with it that Kevin and Lucy had given her the day she graduated college. And to top it all off, her favorite pair of black shoes, they were a satiny material, peep toe, and wait for it… a black satin rose at the top of the toe. She was ready to go. Or at least that's what she thought.

Martin looked at the final product in the mirror. It wasn't half-bad he thought, but he couldn't shake this suspicion that there was something deep down in him that told him that it was smart he'd dressed up.

"Martin are you ready yet? It's almost time." His father screamed up to him from the kitchen.

"Coming Dad." He ran down the stairs and saw the look on his father's face.

"What's that look all about Dad?" He asked with great curiosity. His father had a grin on his face and the gleam in his eyes told him that his dad was truly happy, he was glad, but he was curious, he would find out soon. He had no doubt.

They made their way out the door, locking it on the way, and crossed the street. Martin rang the doorbell, and waited for someone to come to the door.

Ruthie had arrived early to help her mom set up for dinner, and Annie couldn't help but see how especially beautiful her daughter looked tonight. Surely Ruthie had no idea that Martin was in town. _Maybe she just felt like dressing up. She was always like that, had weird moments where she felt the need to dress up more than she normally did._

"Ruthie, you look very pretty tonight. What brought this on? You usually just wear a skirt, but a dress? Do you have a date tonight?" She asked in kind of a gushy mood and secretly hoped she didn't unless she wanted to make one with Martin.

"No mom, no date. I just had this weird feeling that I wanted to dress up."

"Ok, that's fine."

The doorbell rang, and it made Ruthie wonder. _Who's ringing the doorbell? Oh, that's right Mom invited Beau over._

"Ruthie would you get that please?" Annie asked her very innocently.

"Sure Mom. No problem."

She walked to the front door and slung it open, she was very happy Beau was coming, although she only talked to him earlier, she hadn't seen him in awhile. Although she didn't plan on who was on the other side of the door as well. Without looking before she spoke Ruthie said,

"Beau. Come on…" She stopped midsentence, for standing there along with Beau, was the boy, or man rather, that she'd been in love with since she was sixteen years old, and probably would be 'til she drew her last breath.

When the door opened Martin expected to see Annie or Eric, but what he got was the girl, well woman now, that he was still in love with. _Dear God help me. She looks way too beautiful than anyone should be allowed._ It was the same thing he'd been thinking when he saw her prom night. What she was wearing was quite simple, but that was the thing with Ruthie. Not matter how simple the piece of clothing was, she could make it look like something that was so much more than it was.

_Dear God help me. Why now? I've been doing better. And he looks even more handsome since the last day I saw him._

"Ma- Ma- Martin. What are you doing here?" She said as she held the door open for them to walk in. She'd struggled to get it out, but she had.

"Well, I- I- I got injured and I can't play professionally anymore. I studied physical education during college, just as a back up, and Glen Oak's high school offered me the gym teacher and baseball coach positions."

_Once again God, what the HELL are you thinking? Is this your sick joke? 'Cause I don't find it funny!_

"Wow, that's quite coincidental. I work there as an English teacher."

Beau had walked away to let them talk. He walked into the kitchen to tell Annie what was going on.

"Well, it's sort of working. They're talking to each other. There's a lot of tension, but hopefully they'll realize that there is something that's only in fairy tales between them."

"Oh I hope so too."

At that moment they heard laughter, and they could hear in the change of their voices that they were back to their old selves with each other. _Now let's just hope there's no fight._

Eventually dinner was served and all throughout it Martin and Ruthie talked on and on. They were catching up and Annie felt so happy to see how happy her daughter was, and she was sure Beau felt the same way.

After dinner Martin and Ruthie sat on the tree swings that the Camdens had acquired a few years earlier.

"Do you remember prom night?" He dared ask the question because he planned to tell her about how he was going to tell her that night that he loved her and couldn't see himself with anyone else.

"Look, Martin I've spent years trying to forget that night, so let's not bring it up."

"Look, on prom night I-"

"Martin, I don't want to talk about it." She didn't want to tell him how that night broke her heart.

Martin didn't care, he wanted to tell her.

"On prom night-"

"That's it I'm going home!"

"Ruthie-

"NO! I told you that I don't want to talk about that night. I don't even want to hear about it. Good bye Martin!" She grabbed her car keys and ran to her Jeep.

When she reached the Jeep she burst into tears. She never wanted to talk about that night again. She'd never felt more pain in her entire life and she wasn't going to relive it. She pulled herself together, started the engine, and drove off. She seriously needed her favorite ice cream (Reese's Peanut Butter Cup) and to watch her favorite movie (The Breakfast Club).

Martin stood in the Camdens back yard and started to wonder if he'd ever get to tell Ruthie how he felt. _There's gotta be another way_. All of a sudden he had it. It was perfect but he'd need some help, so he ran off to get it.

A/N: if you want the links to the dress and shoes, just e-mail me, I'll send them to ya.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Same as every chapter.

Chapter 15

_Great what am I going to do know? _Martin stood in the backyard trying to think of a plan. He was pacing back and forth for an unknown amount of time. Then, all of a sudden it hit him. _That's perfect! _he thought. He started to think of what he needed to get and eventually got a list and then ran off to get what he need.

Back at her apartment Ruthie was on the verge of tears. She didn't even change when she got home, something she normally would do. She'd decided to make some popcorn and put in a movie. She felt like giving into her tears so she decided to pick a movie that would make her cry. _Now what should I put in?_ Finally she chose 'The Notebook'. It was a beautiful romantic story that made her cry every single time. She was at the part of the movie where Noah had just finished building the house the way that Allie had described, when she heard a ping against her window. She ignored it, continuing to watch the movie. _'Ping' 'Ping'. _"Ugh!" She paused the movie, flipped the blanket off of her, set her popcorn down, all the while hearing the ping sound. She opened her window to the site of Martin Brewer standing on the grass in front of her window. She was speechless. What the hell was he doing? She was angry at him, he continued talking about something when she'd asked him not to.

When she appeared at the window he saw that she was still in her dress from earlier, and although her hair was messed up, and her dress was rumpled she still caught his breath. He regained himself and pressed play on the CD player. Once he had his cue to, he started singing.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

Chorus:  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Yeah

You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry cmon let's try

Chorus

Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

Chorus

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your soul  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Ooooooo  
Beautiful Soul, yeah  
Oooooo, yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
Yeah

When he started to sing tears rolled down her eyes. It was the song they'd danced to at prom, the only one they had a chance to. While she hadn't wanted to talk about prom, this was ok, because it was the best part of the night. _Maybe there is something really important about prom night that he wants me to know._ Listening to him sing the entire song she started to think maybe he was a little crazy, but she loved it. She let him finish singing before she said something, but she never got the chance to say it, because he beat her to it.

When he finished he knew she wanted to say something, but he wanted to speak first.

"Ruthie Camden, never in my life have I ever cared about a woman the way I care about you. I never wanted to be just your friend. I think I've always loved you, but it took until I moved out of your house to realize I was in love with you. I'm in love with you Ruthie. I planned on telling you prom night, but certain events stopped me. It's been plaguing me for 7 years, but now you know. So can I come up please so we can talk?"

She giggled and said, "22 B." She ran over to buzz him in and she stood at the door and waited for a knock. Two minutes later it came. She opened the door and let him in. When he was inside Ruthie did something she'd thought about, but never thought she'd do. She pushed Martin against a wall and kissed him with everything she had.

Martin was shocked when she pushed him against the wall. It took all he had to push off of her and stop the kissing. "As much as I want this Ruthie, we need to talk first." He looked into her eyes and realized that the talking could wait. Then, without knowing what came over him he said, "Hell we can talk later." He put both hands on either side of her face and kissed her. It was a soft and tender kiss that quickly intensified. Ruthie started moving backward pulling Martin with her, never breaking the kiss. Martin decided to pick her up and carry her, bridal style. He broke apart and asked her in a low husky voice, "Where's the bedroom?"

Ruthie couldn't believe this was real. She'd dreamed of this and wrote about it, despite the fact that she was a virgin still. She pointed towards it and resumed their kissing. He laid her down on the bed, he didn't throw her like others would have, but he set her down being gentle and loving. Before they could continue she spoke up. "Martin, I just wanted to let you know that while this is my first time, I don't want you to feel the need to be gentle with me. I'm not glass and there's plenty of time for that, I just want and need you so bad, so give it to me."

Never did he ever think he'd hear anything of that nature from her mouth. But he would gladly obey her request. So with all the passion he'd kept up inside him for her for the past 7 years, he kissed her. He kissed her on the lips for a few minutes and moved down her body, kissing her neck, and chest. He found the zipper on her dress and gently yanked it down, leaving her in her black lace bra and boy short set. _God she is so beautiful._

When he pulled her zipper down she could feel his hands cool on her warm skin. Just the tiniest touch from him sent shivers down her spin all the way to the tip of her toes. Once Martin had removed her dress, she removed his shirt and pulled his pants off of him. She couldn't help but feel like her life had finally gone the way it should.

The kisses kept intensifying and his hands roamed her body, reaching to unclasp her bra, and she could feel her skin become hot from his touch. Once her bra was off he removed his lips from hers and to her hardened nipples, grazing them with his teeth before swiftly taking one in his mouth.

Ruthie felt fire course through her veins. She wondered if it felt like this with him sucking on her nipples, how amazing the actual sex would feel. She let out a gasp as he moved to the other. He kept on, moving down and kissing her entire body. One minute he was kissing her body and the next, he'd stopped. She saw him lift his head up and give her sly smile, and pulled her underwear off.

He couldn't resist the scent that radiated off of her skin. It was so beautiful and intoxicating. When he removed her underwear he couldn't resist the urge to taste her other lips. He heard her moans, encouraging him to continue to taste her. He decided that he need to continue on, so that he could pleasure her another way.

Ruthie was glad she decided to wait for before having sex and she was glad it was Martin. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. She noticed that Martin still had his boxers on and decided that he had needed to be out of his boxers.

"You have one too many pieces of clothing on. Allow me to fix that."

She pulled the boxers off, noticing they were a pair she'd gotten him. The ones that said home run on the butt, that was definitely true, Martin had one of the nicest asses she'd ever seen. When he was completely naked she saw his full length and was completely taken by surprise and took him in her hand. For a change she heard a gasp come from him, and she moved her hand up and down, but just gently.

Martin couldn't take it, he let out a groan and wanted to be in her. He pulled her up with a animalistic force and crushed her lips to his, he heard her sigh and continued kissing her harder. Breaking apart from her to catch his breath.

"Ruthie I need you now."

"Then take me."

He pulled the condom he kept in his wallet, tore open the package and slipped it on. He continued kissing her and then pushed in her. He saw her wince and couldn't help but ask,

"Are you ok, do you want to stop?" Even though he wanted to continue.

"No, I'm fine. I want you, so keep going."

He started to move, slowly at first, then picking up speed.

"Martin. Oh God, Martin. Harder Deeper, faster."

He gladly obey. Her hands raked down his back, ending up on his ass, pulling him closer to her, making him even deeper.

"Ruthie. Ruthie, oh God."

She could feel it coming, knowing she wanted it to come, but wanted to continue being one with Martin. It was building, and building, and then…

He felt it coming, he knew it would come, but feeling it build in him, he didn't know it would feel this good, but it was with Ruthie, his one true love, maybe he should have guessed it would be better than with anyone else. Still it was building and building and then…

"MARTIN!!"

"RUTHIE!!"

It was over, it felt like fireworks had gone off inside her. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. She knew she never wanted to do this with anyone else in the world.

"Wow, that was amazing. Martin, thank you."

"No, thank _you_. Ruthie, I wanted to talk to you. I know you've liked me for a long time and you know how I feel, so lets give this a shot. Do you wanna give this a shot?"

"Yes, I do, and Martin…"

"Yes?"

"I do love you. I have loved you, probably for longer, but I have something to tell you. It's a secret that I kept hidden, and while it might be embarrassing to tell you this, you might want to know."

"Ok… what is it?"

"I had sex dreams about you for the longest time, and not only that, but I kept a journal so I wouldn't tell anyone. An entire journal of just sex dreams of you and me."

He bit back a smile, shocked that she'd told him, but decided to let her think that he knew nothing. It would be better that way.

"Ruthie…"

"I know, I know, not what you expected of me, I just wanted to let you know and we shouldn't bring it up again. But… why don't I tell you some first, and we can enact them?"

Now, he was shocked, more than before, but decided he'd take the bait.

"Sure."

She giggled and told them, and they enacted them all night long, taking breaks in between and catching up on life, and discovering the love they had between them all along.

THE END

A/N: Don't fear! Because a sequel is near! Just wait a watch out for it.


	16. Author's Note

Hey! Just wanted to let y'all know that I've finally started the sequel. It's called Martin and Ruthie: A Continuation. You can search for it, or just find it on my profile! Hope you read it.


End file.
